The Prodigy
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: A knock on his door and a letter could change the course of Sheldon Cooper's life. He never have thought someone would leave their child in his hands in the event of their passing. But after meeting the child, how can he pass up the chance to shape the mind of a child prodigy? But will he be able take the changes a child would bring to his life? Eventual Shenny.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This came to me last night and I figured I would give it a shot.

Chapter One

Sheldon sat in his spot watching Doctor Who and eating a bowl of cereal. It was his Saturday morning routine. Dr. Sheldon Cooper did NOT like changes to his routine. Structure, in his mind, was the best way to live ones life. He didn't see how people, like Penny, could go about life in such chaos.

A very soft tap on the door caught his attention. Actually, had it not been for his over sensitive hearing, he most likely wouldn't have heard the tap at the door. He waited a moment to ensure he had been hearing things, but then that soft taps came again. He cautiously walked to the door and then opened it slowly. He looked out into the empty hall. What in the world? He could have sworn he had heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." Came a soft, childish voice from about his knees.

Sheldon stumbled back in shock at the small child looking up at him. Dark red ringlets of hair fell to her shoulders as she stared up at him with big blue eyes. She couldn't be over two years old. Why was she standing in the hall all by herself?

"Are you Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" She spoke with sentence structures well past her age, but the childish slur and accent assured him of her young age.

He nodded slowly watching the child warily. She extended her hand out to him, which held a letter. Begrudgingly, he took the letter. Children were rife with germs; he'd mostly like have to have a round of shots after this incident. He unfolded the hand written letter.

_Dear Sheldon,_

_I know you'll remember me because you have an eidetic memory, but I don't know if you'll care. I'm Sara Merchant, the girl who grew up down the street from you and your sister. This is my daughter, Marissa Clark. _

_I remember, when we were children, how brilliantly intelligent you were. I always wished I could be as smart as you were. In truth, you were always my idol. It was why I was always hanging around your house. _

_I've heard all the amazing things you've done so far. I also heard that you were a physicist at CalTech Universtiy. It was actually how I tracked you down. _

_I know you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, it seems that maybe there's something in the Galveston water. My Marissa is just like you. She's only two years old and yet she talks like a grown up. She's already learning math and science. She's leaps and bounds ahead of the children in the kindergarten class she's been attending. _

_Her father was a science teacher, but he was not a genius like you. Shortly, after Marissa was born, he was killed in a car accident. And now I've been diagnosed with terminal cervical cancer. I don't even think that I will make it through the week. _

_I've brought her here because I believe that you would be the best guardian for her. As I stated before, she's vastly intelligent and I believe she would benefit most from having a guardian that would be able to teach her at a level she needs. _

_My parents, as well as her father's parents, are dead. There are no family members to take her and honestly, I do not trust my friends to cater to her special needs._

_If you decide that you cannot take her in, you can take her to the address below. They have assured me that they will try their best to find a family that can handle her situation. If you decide that you would like to raise her, all you must do is fill out the adoption papers that are in her bag and return them to that address. _

_Sheldon Cooper, you are an amazing human being who should share your knowledge with the world. I hope that my daughter can have the privilege of experiencing your intelligence first hand. _

_Forever your friend,_

_Sara Merchant_

Sheldon looked up from the letter in shock and then down to the little girl, Marissa. He remembered her mother, Sara. She'd really been his only friend in school, but he had assumed that it was because she was a friend of his sister's. He had never known that she had admired him. And now she wanted him to raise her daughter! Suddenly, his mouth felt dry. He had to talk to someone. He didn't know what to do.

Marissa watched him silently. He didn't know much about children but he could tell that she was in very least more mature than children her age. She hadn't said anything and waited patiently as he read the letter. He noticed her little suitcase standing beside her. He grabbed it and put it right inside the apartment. He then closed the door to 4A.

"Marissa, we're going to go to my friend's apartment. She lives right here." He pointed to 4B. "Now, she's not a morning person. So, she might yell because I'm knocking on her door so early. But she's not a mean person."

She nodded and followed him over to the door. He jumped slightly when he felt to small arms wrap around his leg. He looked down to see her looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I'll hide, in case, she's scary." She told him, her eyes widening slightly at the thought. He pondered her reasoning for moment and then nodded. He didn't know how Penny felt about children. She mentioned nieces and nephews but also blanched at the idea of settling down and having children.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon raised his hand and knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Penny."

He could hear her shuffling around inside. He heard her fumbling with the locks before she yanked her door open. He could tell she had just climbed out of bed as she glared at him. "What, Sheldon?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Now, Penny, before you get violent, I should tell you that I came here for your advice."

"And it couldn't wait until later?"

Sheldon felt Marissa's grip tighten around his knee and he tried to look down discreetly but Penny followed his line of vision. He looked back up to find her staring down at the child in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "As, you can see, it cannot wait."

She nodded and motioned for him to enter the apartment. Marissa was still attached to his leg. He shook it slightly and she let go but she stayed behind him as they walked into the apartment.

Penny looked from Marissa to Sheldon. She then knelt down to Marissa's level. "Hi, there. What's your name?"

Marissa stepped out from behind Sheldon. "My name is Marissa Luanne Clark." She stepped a little closer to Penny. "What's your name?"

"Penelope Renee Parker, but you can call me Penny."

Sheldon sighed as the two made their introductions. "Penny, you need to read this and tell me what I should do." He held the letter out to her.

She glared at him and then held her hand out to Marissa. "Would you like to come sit on the couch and watch cartoons? I think Sesame Street is on this time of the morning."

Marissa placed her hand in Penny's. "I don't watch Sesame Street. All they teach is the alphabet and counting. I already know the alphabet and counting."

Penny stared the child in shock. "Marissa, how old are you?"

"I'm two years old, I'll be three in November." She informed.

"Oh ok, well what would you like to watch?" Penny asked as she helped Marissa on to the couch.

"I like the Discovery Channel."

Penny worked the remote control quickly and settled on Discovery Channel for kids. A TV show called "The Future is Wild" was playing. Marissa's attention was captured immediately. Apparently, she knew the show. Penny then sat down the remote and approached Sheldon. She then swatted his arm. "What the hell, Sheldon?!" She hissed.

"Penny! Why are you hitting me?" Sheldon exclaimed as he stepped away from her.

"What did you do? Did you donate sperm to some science project or something?"

"What?" He asked before suddenly comprehending what was going on inside Penny's brain. "Penny, Marissa is not my daughter." He handed the letter to her.

As Penny read the letter, Sheldon turned his attention back to the child sitting on the couch. She was watching the television show with rapt attention. He had to admit, the child intrigued him. He would like to take the time to study her and to see just how intelligent she was. But at the same time, he did not think he was up for the challenge of a child added to his schedule.

A childhood friend had trusted him with her child. He knew that for most women, their children were the most important things in their lives. He knew that this decision was not one he should take lightly. If Marissa were as intelligent and different as he was when he was a child, it would be hard to find a family that wouldn't feel overpowered by her.

Penny set the letter down and looked over to Sheldon. "Sweetie, what are you going to do?"

Sheldon sighed. "I do not know, Penny. Taking in a child would greatly disrupt everything, however, Sara trusted me with her child, the most important thing in her life. If Marissa is as intelligent as her mother says, then who better to raise her than myself?"

"I don't know, Sheldon, but children, no matter how smart, are a huge responsibility."

"Of course, I know this, Penny." He stated in a tone of derision. Penny only rolled her eyes. She was used to his condescension. "But I would hate for another great mind to have grow up in a home where no one understands and they all just think you're crazy."

Penny nodded. "Well, whatever you decide do, I'll be here to help out."

Sheldon couldn't fight the smile that graced his face. "Thank you, Penny, it is greatly appreciated."

She returned his smile. "You're welcome. Sweetie."

Their attention was brought back to Marissa when they noticed the television had shut off. She was climbing off the couch and walking over to them. "My mommy told me that I would live with you now. Is that true?" She asked Sheldon.

Sheldon's eyes widened at the question. He hadn't had time to think things over yet. What did he tell her? He looked to Penny, who only gave a sympathetic shrug. He then turned back to the large blue eyes that looked up at him expectantly. What was he going to do?

A/N: So, this was my little idea! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. Please only constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The reaction to chapter one was AMAZING! Guys you flatter me! Thank you ALL so much! :) I was worried I would get negative reactions but NONE! Again thank you to everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed chapter one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much! Also, sorry for the wait! It would have been posted yesterday but my computer spazzed and wouldn't let me haha!

Chapter Two

The room was silent as Sheldon stared down at the innocent gaze of the child whose fate literally rested in his hands. He allowed his gaze to shift to the letter momentarily. "Well, it is an important decision. I need to think over it thoroughly."

Marissa nodded. "But Mommy said you're really smart. So it shouldn't take you that long to think."

A snort of laughter escaped Penny. Sheldon shot an annoyed look at her before turning to glare at Marissa. "My intelligence vastly supersedes 'really smart.'" He told her using air quotes.

Penny rolled her eyes and then lifted Marissa to sit on her lap. "Sweetie, this isn't the kind of decision that even the smartest person can make in just an hour. Sheldon has to think about so many things before he can make his final decision."

She looks from Penny to Sheldon and then nods. Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Penny."

"No problem, Moon Pie!" She quipped. She interrupted him before he could remind her that only his Meemaw could call him Moon Pie. "Have you had breakfast, Marissa?"

Red ringlets bounced as Marissa nodded. "Mommy and I had cereal before she brought me here and said bye." She looked down sadly. She then looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I miss my mommy." She said in a sad whisper.

Sheldon's eyes widened as soft whimpers began to rack her small body. Penny quickly gathered her into a hug and rocked her slowly. It was this type of situation that made Sheldon question if he would be fit to rear a child. She was obviously distraught over her mother's abrupt disappearance from her life and would understandably be so for quite some time. What would he do if Penny wasn't around?

He watched as Penny stood and walked to the bedroom. He could hear her humming Soft Kitty as she stroked Marissa's hair. He didn't bother informing Penny that Soft Kitty was for when one was sick. It seemed to be working. The child's sobs were quieting. He stood and walked quietly to the bedroom. Penny and Marissa were lying on the bed. Penny was rubbing her back and she was now singing the words to the song.

_Soft Kitty_

_Warm Kitty_

_Little ball of fur_

_Happy Kitty_

_Sleepy Kitty_

_Purr, purr, purr_

Marissa had stopped crying completely and had fallen to sleep. Sheldon marveled at how easily Penny had handled the situation. She was a natural mother. For someone who was constantly avoiding settling down, she looked completely at peace as she smoothed a stray curl from the toddler's face.

Penny looked up to find him watching her. Her cheeks colored slightly. She gently eased off the bed and followed Sheldon back into the living room, closing the door behind her. "She'll probably only sleep an hour. I remember when my niece and nephew were that age. They usually took a morning nap and an afternoon nap but they didn't last too long."

"You're really good with children, Penny. I know that you are averse to marriage and children at the moment, but have you ever considered a career in childcare?"

She smiled slightly. "At one time, I always thought that if I didn't succeed at acting I would become a teacher but then I crapped out of community college."

"But you're taking classes now, and from what I understand you're doing well. You could take more classes and eventually work towards teaching. It's never too late to further one's education." Sheldon pressed on.

"I'll think about it, Sweetie, but right now, let's focus on the situation at hand. She's a little girl. She may be a super genius, but children grow attachments very quickly." She laid her hand on his arm ignoring his slight twitch. "If you don't think you'll be able to handle her in your life, you need to figure it out before she gets attached."

He nodded solemnly. "Penny, could you keep an eye on her for a bit? I need to go back to my apartment and work out some things."

She nodded and he quickly made his way out of 4B, across the hall and into 4A. He then immediately went about setting up his boards. He would have list of pros for keeping her and a list of cons. He would outline all the changes that it would bring into his life. One would include Leonard moving out. This would most likely cause an uproar from the aforementioned party. Leonard and many others would probably find him unfit to rear a child. But he felt that given the situation he was the best to rear this particular child.

It was obvious that she was a child prodigy. She spoke in such a clear and concise manner. She could reason and even seemed to have a slight understanding of sarcasm. It was possible that she could grow to have an even higher IQ than his own, provided that she received the proper nurturing, of course. Could he leave it to chance that she was placed with a family that would give her the mental nurturing she needed? It didn't seem the kind of thing he should leave to the state systems, especially considering that odds were not in that favor.

Two hours had gone by and he still hadn't come to a decision. He had many good reasons on why he should take in Marissa and rear her as his own. He also had many good points as to why he shouldn't. It was a frustrating and endless process. His thoughts were interrupted by the apartment door opening. He turned to find Penny entering the apartment balancing Marissa on her hip. He ignored the little flutter his stomach gave at the sight.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I've got to head to work." She sat Marissa down on the middle cushion of the couch and then approached his board looking over what he had written. She sighed. "Looks like you're stuck." He nodded. "Well, why don't you take a break from all of this and spend some time with Marissa? Get to know her."

"That's sounds like a good idea Penny. It seems that bare minimum of facts will not work with this situation. I'm going to have to take a 'hands on' approach it would seem."

"Sometimes that's the best approach." She looked from him to Marissa who was watching them intently. "Are you sure you can handle her on your own?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Penny, I have multiple degrees. I think I can care for a child on my own for a few hours." He stated arrogantly, despite his earlier worries.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Well, if you need me call the Cheesecake Factory. If not, I'll be home around seven." She then turned to smile at Marissa. "See you tonight, Sweetie!"

"Bye, Penny!" Marissa chirped happily as the blonde left the apartment with a final wave.

The two stared at one another for a moment. Sheldon then cautiously walked over to the couch and slowly lowered himself onto his spot. "Do you like Star Trek?"

"I don't know. I've never watched it before."

He smiled. "Well, you're in for a real treat!"

Leonard fought to open the door and balance his luggage. He was glad to be home after the three day conference in Boston. He was even gladder that he arrived home a couple of hours early. He just wanted to shower and relax in front of the TV.

Once he'd finally gotten the door open, he stepped inside only to freeze on the spot. What the frak? A little girl, probably around two years old, was sitting right in the middle of their couch watching Star Trek. She seemed completely enthralled by the show. Sheldon was nowhere in sight. Leonard looked around the room to completely reassure himself that he was, in fact, in the right apartment. He gaze settled on two white boards that were set up across the room.

It looked as if they were pros and cons lists. As he read farther, his eyes felt as if they'd pop out of his skull. Sheldon was making pros and cons lists on whether to adopt a child. He looked back to the little girl on the couch. This child specifically!

He heard footsteps coming down the hall and once his roommate appeared at the end of the hall and noticed him, Leonard waved his hands about wildly. "Wanna catch me up, here?"

A/N: LEONARD'S HOME! Haha! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just have to say that you guys are AWESOME! I never expected so many people to like this fic! Sorry for the long wait on this. I've been sick and busy at work. It's just been a crazy week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Three

Sheldon looked from Leonard to Marissa. Leonard's loud exclamation had drawn her attention from the television. She was looking at the room's new occupant with something akin to apprehension. Leonard dropped his suitcase on the floor with a loud bang, capturing the theoretical physicist's attention once more. "Sheldon, would mind explaining all of this to me?" He waved his hands from the board to the child who was still looking at him apprehensively. "Who is she and where did she come from?"

Before he could answer, Sheldon almost tipped over as a small body launched into the backs of his legs. Small arms wrapped about his knees. Sheldon let out a sigh of frustration. He gently pulled her grip away from his legs. He turned and lifted her as he'd seen Penny do earlier. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, he suppressed the urge to shudder at the idea of all the germs. However, his face did twitch a bit. He then turned back towards his roommate. "Leonard, you should be ashamed. You frightened a child." He scolded.

Leonard only frowned. "What is she doing here? And what's all this nonsense on your boards about adoption?"

Marissa's arms tightened around his neck. "Why is he so mad?" She whispered.

"Leonard doesn't like to be left out of the loop." He replied matter-of-factly, earning an annoyed scoff from his friend.

"Sheldon! I asked you a question! Who in their right mind would give you a child?!"

He gave the man a look of derision. He could go through the long explanation but he decided to just let him read the letter. Walking over to his desk, he grabbed the letter and handed it to Leonard. As Leonard read the letter, Sheldon tried to remove the child from his person. "Wouldn't you feel better sitting on the couch watching Star Trek? It seems that you are enjoying it."

She tightened her arms and legs around him. It was like what he would imagine having a monkey hanging from you would be like. "Not until he has calmed down." She replied quietly.

"Marissa, Leonard will cause you no harm." He again tried to get her to loosen her grip. She held strong.

"No!" She pulled back to look at him. There were tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was stuck out and trembling. Suddenly, he felt guilty. "Please, don't make me get down."

Sighing, he shifted her to his hip as he'd seen Penny hold her. "Fine, but eventually my arms will get tired."

She smiled brightly. "I'll get down before that happens."

Leonard cleared his throat. "You can't seriously be considering this?"

Before Sheldon could answer, the door to the apartment opened revealing Howard and Raj. "Hola nerdmig-oh…What the frak!" Howard exclaimed as he and Raj stared at the scene before them.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Oh dear lord!" He muttered under his breath.

"Could someone please tell me why Sheldon is holding a little girl?" Raj asked once he was able to pull his jaw from the floor.

"Because my mommy is dying and Sheldon is going to take care of me." Marissa suddenly spoke up. Three pairs of surprised eyes turned to towards her. She smiled at them. "You act like you've never heard a two-year old speak complete sentences before." She giggled and Sheldon had to let out a breathy laugh.

"These three do not understand true genius." Again, the two prodigies shared a laugh.

"Dude, this is freaky." Raj whispered loudly to Howard and Leonard.

Leonard nodded. "Sheldon, as your roommate, I think I deserve more of an explanation than the letter that was given to you."

Sheldon sighed. Marissa seemed to realize they needed to have a private conversation and she wiggled to get down. He quickly sat her on the ground. She then surprised the men in the room by running over and grabbing Howard and Raj by the hands. She pulled them over to the couch. "We'll watch Star Trek and they can talk." She told them firmly. Both men nodded and sat down on the couch.

The two men remaining standing stared at the scene for a moment before walking over to the kitchen area. "Sheldon, are you really considering adopting her?" Leonard whispered to him.

"Of course I'm considering it, Leonard. In the few hours that I've known her, I can already tell that Marissa has an extraordinary mind, and a mind like that needs proper nurturing." He explained, exasperatedly.

"Sheldon, she may have a brilliant mind, but she's still just a child. She'll need more than just mental nurturing. How can you, Mr. Roboto, give her that kind of care?" Leonard rebutted.

"I am not an unfeeling robot as you and many others like to think. I am perfectly capable of seeing to ALL of the needs that Marissa will require." He then looked down at his hands. "Leonard, I can't allow her to be raised by a family that doesn't understand her. My childhood has haunted me for years. I not only had to deal with the hatred of the other school children, but when I went home, I had to deal with the knowledge that my family didn't understand a single thing about me. I wouldn't wish that on any Leonard."

Leonard, having a difficult relationship with his family as well, felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend and the soon-to-be orphaned child. Nothing was worse than being raised in a family where you weren't understood or you were constantly compared to your siblings, or you just simply weren't good enough. He sighed. "You're right, Sheldon. She doesn't deserve to be placed in a family where she will feel like an outcast."

"Are you saying that you'll support any decision I make?" Sheldon inquired.

"Yes, I'm saying that I will support any decision you make. Although, if you decide to adopt her one of us will have to move out. She will need her own bedroom."

"Well, of course, Leonard. It is most logical for you to move out because one, I was the original inhabitant of the apartment and two, you have no need for two bedrooms." Sheldon explained. "I will, however, allow you the allotted time that is stated in the Roommate Agreement to find a new apartment."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "How very generous of you."

"Yes, I know." At Leonard's pointed stare, Sheldon paused. "Sarcasm?" Leonard nodded. "Ah, I see then."

Further discussion was interrupted by Marissa high-pitched giggle. Both men turned to the living area and saw that Howard had done a simple magic trick of pulling a coin from behind Marissa's ear. He was holding the coin out for her to see. Suddenly, she took the quarter from him.

"Hey, that's my quarter!" He protested.

Marissa fixed him with a look. "No it isn't. You pulled it from my ear. If it was in my ear, then it is my quarter."

Raj let out a loud laugh at Howard's stunned face. "Oh, she's got you there, dude!"

Sheldon let out a breathy laugh, and Leonard also chuckled. "Well, buddy, if you do decide to go for it, at least we know things will be interesting around here." He then paused in thought. "Just remember, Sheldon that this isn't like when you had the cats. Once you sign those papers, it's for life."

He knew his friend was trying to be helpful but sometimes there was no need. He gave Leonard at derisive look. "Of course, I know this, Leonard. Thus the reason for the boards, charts and lists." He then softened his look slightly; he still wanted Leonard to be on his side. "If I decided to keep her, will you help me? Penny already said that she would help me."

Leonard felt a moment of shock but then shook it off. Of course, he'd already gone to Penny. It seemed that whenever he had a problem, he always ran to Penny for help. He wondered if Sheldon realized how much he relied on their blonde neighbor. He then wondered if Penny realized how much she helped the crazy whack-a-doodle. But still, it shocked him that his genius roommate was willing to ask him for help. That was definitely a rare occurrence. "Sure, buddy. I'll help as much as I can."

They joined Howard, Raj and Marissa in the living area. As Sheldon sat in his spot, he was shocked when Marissa crawled into his lap and leaned her back against his chest. The others stared on with wide eyes. Sure, he had held the child earlier, but to allow her to sit in his lap? This was monumental. He looked like a deer frozen in the headlights for a moment, but then he relaxed. Maybe they were all wrong. Maybe he could handle raising a child after all.

A/N: Hope the ending wasn't too OOC. Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. HIATUS

SMALL HIATUS!

I just wanted to write and let everyone that I will be taking a small hiatus from writing. My husband and I are trying to buy our first house and it is really stressful and distracting. We have to have all the details ironed out by the end of the month and moving in shortly after that.

PLEASE be patient with me! I apologize for the long wait!


End file.
